


take a second just to breathe

by pensnest



Series: someone for everyone [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensnest/pseuds/pensnest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance still wants JC to have everything.  So he gets Nick for Christmas.</p><p>There is a lot of sex in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a second just to breathe

"Hi!"

Nick Carter, grinning on the doorstep and wearing a Santa hat, said, "Merry Christmas!"

Lance grinned back, and gestured him inside.

"I'm supposed to be your Christmas gift," Nick said, "according to JC. You, uh, did know that, right?"

"I was there when he called you," Lance said. The call had been quite explicit about what was required. 

"Hah," said Nick. "I was on my own."

Lance's grin got wider as he appreciated the mental picture that gave him. "Must have been hard," he said, and Nick snorted. "But I think we're all each other's Christmas gifts. At least, that's the idea."

"So, where's JC?" A reasonable question, since this was JC's house.

"He went into the studio for fifteen minutes about—" Lance checked his watch, "two hours ago. Which is good, because it means I get to say hello to you properly." He hooked his fingers through the belt loops of Nick's jeans, and tugged gently. Nick came in willingly. Mmm, so tall. Lance liked kissing as a general principle, but there was something special about kissing a guy so much taller than he was, it set off something possessive and toppy deep inside him. Nick's hands found Lance's waist, warm fingers sliding under his T-shirt, and they enjoyed each other's mouths, tasting, licking, a leisurely exploration.

"So. Hello," Lance said, as they took a second to breathe. "I should probably call JC, let him know you're here."

"Wouldn't want him to miss out," Nick agreed. Lance disengaged and got out his cellphone. Knocking on the studio door was a waste of time if JC was lost in his work, but his cell was set to vibrate, and Lance had tucked it into JC's pocket himself. He typed a brief message and pressed send.

"How do we do this?" Nick asked. "I mean, do we… I don't know. How do we start?" He didn't sound uncomfortable, just uncertain, and Lance didn't blame him. It was a fairly interesting situation. But he didn't think it would be a problem.

"I wouldn't worry about it," he said. His grin broadened. "Just… brace yourself."

JC burst into the room and hurtled towards Nick.

*

Nick! Nick! JC was so excited about this thing they were doing, he'd been having the most incredible dreams lately and now they were going to come true. Nick would be his gift to Lance, and Lance would be his gift to Nick, and they were so beautiful he almost couldn't control himself at the thought of seeing them together. Mm, Nick's mouth, so hot. His neck, mm, his chest, so strong and smooth and his nipples were deliciously sensitive, oh in fact they were delicious, of course, of course, get the T-shirt out of the way, Nick loved to be licked right there, he was hard already and JC could feel their cocks bumping together through their jeans, jeans were such a nuisance, who needed clothes for this anyway.

JC shoved the denim out of the way and aaah, yes, Nick's cock, hot and heavy against his palm, both his hands, just what he wanted. He sank to his knees on the hardwood floor and took the tip of Nick's cock into his mouth, cradled it lovingly on his tongue for a moment, swirled his tongue over it, sucked, and pressed Nick's hips back against the wall with his forearms so he could work his hands properly over Nick's cock to augment the mouth action. He heard, vaguely, a deep laugh, and when he glanced upward Lance and Nick were kissing, and Nick's T-shirt was still rucked up at armpit level and Lance's hand was palming his nipple and Nick was making little mewing sounds and Lance was humming deep down in perfect harmony. All good, all very good. A hand carding through his hair now, and JC worked even harder, his mouth wide and full, his hands pumping, loving this, loving it all. Nick's hand tugged at his hair, and JC wasn't going to stop, no way. His grip tightened and speeded up even more, and he sucked determinedly until Nick's cock jerked in his mouth and there was hot brine against the back of his throat. Hah! He swallowed, and licked carefully until there was nothing left, and eventually drew back.

Nick, leaning against the wall, looked dazed. JC nodded, satisfied, and smiled at Lance.

"Oh, _JC_ ," Lance said.

Sliding down the wall, Nick started to laugh. His Santa hat fell to the floor.

*

This was the biggest bed Nick had ever seen in his life. He didn't even know they made beds this big. 

"Yeah, it's custom-built," Lance said. "You know how he is, he takes up the entire bed when he's asleep, and I got sick of waking up on the point of falling out. Even JC can't take up all of this bed," he finished, sounding very pleased with himself.

Nick didn't know what JC was like when he was asleep. They'd never spent a night together, and oddly, that thought made him feel… he didn't know what, exactly. Regret? "So is your bed the size of a football field, too?"

"Not yet," said Lance. "I got them to make this one first."

Might be moving in, Nick deduced. Interesting. He eyed the sturdy four-foot high corner posts with suspicion, but then JC emerged from the bathroom, naked, proudly erect and looking extremely pleased with life. He clambered onto the bed and settled between Nick and Lance.

"So, what do we do now?" JC said.

"Don't ask me," Nick said at once. "I got nothing. I'm done."

JC looked at him reproachfully. "I know you have more stamina than that," he said.

"You know what?" said Lance from the far side of the bed. "How about you guys try making out for a while."

"Uh, yeah. What about you?" Nick said. Even after JC's very, uh, enthusiastic welcome, he still felt a little strange being here with them both, and making out with JC while his boyfriend was right there was going to be really weird.

"I thought I could blow JC," Lance said, and slithered down the bed.

"See?" JC said, and opened his arms. "That was easy."

Nick wasn't stupid. He settled on one elbow and leaned in to JC's embrace.

Kissing JC was always good, but knowing what was going on a little bit south was kind of distracting. Nick couldn't help it. He'd never seen someone else getting—no, because porn, but, he'd never—hell, it didn't matter whether he'd seen it before or not, he really, really wanted to watch Lance sucking JC off. JC shot him a smug look from under his eyelashes, and told him it felt amazing and having Nick watch made it even better, so Nick took hold of JC's left hand and brought it to his lips. JC protested, a bit, but they both knew he didn't mean a word of it. JC had good hands, strong hands, properly guitar-callused, but more importantly, JC would lie down and beg if someone sucked on his fingers.

And while he sucked JC's fingers, Nick thought, he could watch the show.

It was a damn fine show, too. Lance was kneeling between JC's spread legs, holding his hips down with both hands and taking in an impressive amount of his cock. Nick could see the tension in JC's flattened belly, he was trying so hard to keep still. He had, Nick noticed with a private grin, done quite a bit more manscaping than before. Influence of a really, truly, gay boyfriend, probably. It made for a way better view. Nick could see the vein standing out on the top of JC's shaft and a trace of saliva dribbling its way down. He sucked on JC's fingers, matching his rhythm to Lance's bobbing head, and JC's nearly incoherent commentary amped up.

Lance's enormous eyes looked up for a moment, and JC crooned at him, and Lance sank down, down, impossibly down. Nick boggled. He'd always thought those shots were faked, it wasn't possible to do that, not really, but there was Lance taking all JC's cock and holy fuck, no wonder JC wasn't keeping still any more. He sucked JC's index and middle fingers in together, and held JC's other, flailing, hand firmly against the pillow, and stared as Lance worked and JC tried to thrash and gave up and screamed as he came with a full-body shudder.

After that it would have been ungracious not to do something nice for Lance, so Nick jerked him off as slowly as Lance could bear—although even then, it didn't take long. Nick wasn't surprised, in fact, he was impressed by Lance's self-control.

*

"JC? Gimme your hand back," said Nick. "I'm starving."

"No!" JC curled defensively away, and Nick pounced on him and there was a great disruption in the bed. 

Lance, already feeling both hungry and slightly guilty about the total lack of refreshments in the scenario so far, slid off his side and stood up. "We were supposed to eat first," he said, "but someone got impatient." He tried to look at JC with disapproval, but it was difficult when JC was giggling like a kid as Nick growled and nuzzled at his ticklish places. "So, pizza or Chinese?"

"Yeah, there's not enough meat on JC," Nick said. "I vote pizza. And wings."

"Angeleno," said JC, and shrieked as Nick nibbled on his ass. "You know Lance is tasty too, right?"

Prudently, Lance retreated to the bathroom with his phone, called in the order and sorted himself out. When he emerged, JC had managed to fight his way clear of Nick, who was now lying in sole possession of the bed and doing his best to look like Dingo did when starving to death. It was about as convincing.

Lance pulled on his jeans and T-shirt, tossed JC's clothes and Nick's across the bed and said, "Pants on. No pizza without pants. Don't want to scare the delivery guy."

"Can't we eat it in bed?" Nick said, sitting up.

"No!" JC was very definite. "No eating in bed!" JC hated food in the bed, and on the whole, Lance agreed with him. Besides, the bed was going to get plenty messy without crumbs and stray pepperoni on the sheets.

"If you need more incentive," Lance said, "I know where JC keeps the beer."  
  


They were all pretty hungry and the pizza, wings, salad and garlic bread were soon gone. The conversation, so fluent and easy a moment before, died into a silence that grew more meaningful with every second.

They were sitting in the corner of the huge L-shaped couch, with Nick and JC on one side and Lance at right angles from them. His bare feet were comfortably meshed with JC's, because JC hadn't been able to keep from touching Nick and had wanted to be touching Lance, too. 

"Lance?" said JC. "Could you be… over here?"

Lance slid slowly down, and knelt between JC's left knee and Nick's right. "Where exactly do you want me, 'C?" Their eyes met, and Lance could _see_ the possibilities in JC's head. He let himself smile, very slightly. "Do you want me to touch you, or do you want to me to touch Nick? Do you want to watch?" Oh, yes, he did want to watch.

Lance angled up to look at Nick, who had a surprisingly hungry expression for someone who'd just devoured quite a lot of the best pizza in the city. "Nice ink," Lance said, and lifted his hand to trace the elaborate waves on Nick's shoulder. Nick turned to look, and his breathing was very careful. Lance's fingers skimmed down Nick's arm to the hand resting on his thigh, which gripped tighter and relaxed deliberately. Lance smoothed his way up Nick's flat belly, flattened his hand over Nick's chest, tracked small circles with a tightly erect nipple in the centre of his palm. "You going to unzip your jeans for me?" This was taking the two of them to a new level of intimacy, and if that was something Nick didn't want, now was the time to find out.

Nick's undid his jeans and spread them open.

*

"Oh, Nick, Nick. You are going to love this so much," JC whispered. He shifted sideways a little and pushed at Lance, encouraging his boyfriend to kneel between Nick's spread legs. "He's so good at this." As Lance drew Nick's swelling cock into his mouth, JC felt his own cock fill and push against his own jeans. "He has such a great cock, doesn't he, babe?" He looked back at Nick. "He loves this, you know, he loves it when I'm not hard yet and he can take all of my cock in his mouth."

"He, uh, seemed to be, uh, doing that anyway," Nick said. 

"Oh, yeah, Lance is incredible. I can't deep throat, I try but it takes a hell of a lot of practice." He stroked Lance's strong, beautiful arm fondly. Lance had no problem being practiced on. "Spread your legs a bit more, Nick, let him touch your balls. See, that's better, I'll just—" there was a woven throw on the other couch. JC didn't want to regret any of this later, and defiling his leather couch would definitely lead to at least a twinge of remorse.

Nick had slid a little way down the couch, and had that familiar, glazed look on his face. He was stroking Lance's face and hair. JC watched the two of them, how beautiful they looked, how incredibly sexy it was to see Nick's cock sliding in and out of Lance's mouth. But he made them pause for a moment, all the same, so he could slide the throw under Nick, and when he looked up they were kissing and wasn't that beautiful, too. "Let's get these jeans out of the way," he said, and he and Lance wrangled the jeans to the floor, and Nick's boxers too, and Nick sat there on the couch naked and glorious and Lance went eagerly back to his cock and JC couldn't decide where to put his hands.

Lance's left hand was firm on Nick's very much erect cock, but JC couldn't see his right hand. From Nick's little huffs of excitement he was pretty sure Lance was teasing his hole. JC knelt on the couch and set his hands to work on Nick's nipples, and Nick started to whimper.

"Lube, JC," Lance panted after a little while. JC got the lube—and a condom—out from the little drawer under the coffee table. Now that Lance spent so much time here he'd stashed a few necessities in every room in the house. It saved a lot of time.

"Is his finger inside you now, Nick?" JC asked, almost humming the question into Nick's ear. "Feels amazing, doesn't it? I knew Lance could make you look like this, you look so hot, Nick, wish I had a mirror so you could see how hot you look right now. Feel it, Nick. Feel how hot you make me." He grabbed Nick's hand and held it hard against his own groin, where his own erection felt like it might burst through the zipper any second now.

"Fuck, JC," Nick gasped, "oh, fuck. Lance, fuck!"

Yes, JC thought, fuck. He slid off the floor next to Nick's thigh, and murmured in Lance's ear, "Wanna fuck you like this, want you so much, babe, let me fuck you."

Lance nodded and hummed an affirmative, and Nick echoed it in a high register. JC loved the music of sex. The sounds of wet skin, and desperate breathing, all those noises nobody could help but make. He eased Lance's zipper down and pulled his jeans down and off. Lubed up two fingers right off, because if Lance wasn't turned on and ready for this then—well, then he didn't know Lance at all. Lance opened for him easily and pushed back, impatient for more. JC bent to kiss the small of Lance's back, stroked his perfect ass with his left hand, and worked his fingers further inside.

"C'mon, JC," Lance said, and his hips gave that little shimmy they did when he was ready to be fucked, so JC slid his fingers out and rolled the condom quickly down onto himself, squeezed a bit more lube onto his cock, and pressed into Lance's welcoming ass. "God, yes, good, so good." He held Lance's hips with both hands and set a slow, steady rhythm.

Nick was staring down at the action, staring at JC's cock disappearing into Lance's body. "Holy… fuck…" he whispered, almost reverently. Yes, it is a pretty sight, JC thought happily. "It feels even better than it looks," he said. "He's so tight, he loves to be fucked, and he loves to suck cock. So perfect, babe, taking both of us at once. So good. You show Nick every trick you've got, you'll come so hard, oh, fuck, yes."

Nick's face was going slack, JC recognized the signs, he was really close. He slowed his thrusting a little to let Lance concentrate on Nick, only Lance grunted discontentedly and quickened the rhythm of his hips, and Nick moaned aloud and his eyelids fluttered, and JC watched his face distort with the helpless honesty of his orgasm, he loved to see that, love it so much. And then Nick was spent and lolling on the couch, but still staring in fascination as JC pumped harder into Lance, and JC reached around to strip Lance's cock in time with his thrusts, and the two of them rode to a terrific climax, and collapsed panting onto the floor.

*

After a while, Nick decided that maybe his legs would hold him now, and suggested they could go back to bed, since it might be more comfortable lying on a gigantic mattress than tangled on couch and floor. JC pushed himself upright, but Lance just rolled onto his back and lay there looking debauched and weirdly innocent at the same time, with his great big eyes wide open and his mouth in a sweet little smile that totally did not look as if it could have taken Nick's cock so far down he'd felt Lance's _throat_ squeeze around it.

No wonder JC looks so happy these days, he thought, just a little bit enviously.

He levered himself up off the couch and bent to offer Lance a hand up. As the two of them crossed the room, JC was gathering pants and T-shirts from the floor. 

"You wanna use the bathroom?" Lance offered, sounding a little rougher than usual.

"I could probably use a shower," Nick said, so Lance found him some towels and made sure he had everything he needed. Nick didn't take long, no self-indulgence, just washing the sweat and saliva and spunk off and getting clean felt good. He was almost ready for another round, but when he emerged from the bathroom, the bed was empty. Huh.

JC and Lance would turn up soon, he was sure. He settled into the middle of the bed and closed his eyes.

*

JC intercepted Lance on the way to the kitchen for water. "You know what," he said, "I'm putting you in charge of gifts in future. You have the best ideas."

"Our gift is in the shower right now," Lance said, but he planted a quick kiss on JC's lips and settled happily into JC's embrace. "Soon be clean and shiny again." 

"I meant—I wanted—I need to say," JC struggled to find the words. "I just—thank you." It was unbelievably generous of Lance, who had every reason to be jealous of Nick, and JC wanted Lance to know that JC understood that, that he appreciated it, but he couldn't figure out where to start. He never could say this stuff without it coming out all wrong.

Lance tilted his head sideways and looked at JC with an indulgent expression on his face. "You love me," he said.

"Yes, yes, I do," JC said.

"Well, then."

Lance already knew. JC squeezed him very tightly. "I love you very much," he said. 

*

This was definitely the best Christmas gift in the entire history of Christmas gifts. Lance would have worried about not being able to do better, ever, except he was pretty confident Nick would be up for a rerun any time they felt like having ridiculous amounts of incredibly hot sex. 

Tt would be good fantasy material, too. He could fuck JC, and tell him to imagine it was Nick… Lance was pretty sure that would be effective. He filed the idea in his mental 'how to keep JC happy' cabinet and grinned to himself. Keeping JC happy was one of his favorite things to do.

"I can't believe it's all been so easy," JC said. "How we all, like, fit together. I thought it would get awkward, but it works."

Lance had a feeling it was his cue to say, Shall we keep him?

Except he wasn't sure what he wanted JC to answer. And that, Lance knew, meant it would be incredibly stupid to ask. It was a question that could wait until he knew for certain what he wanted the answer to be. There was no hurry. They definitely weren't done yet.

Meanwhile, it'd probably be good to freshen up. "I'm gonna take the guest shower," he said. "You feel like scrubbing my back?"

*

"Should we wake him up?" That was JC.

"It does seem kinda mean." Lance's voice. "Boy probably needs a nap."

"I'm not asleep," Nick said, with—he hoped—dignity. "And I don't need a nap. And I am not a boy. I'm almost exactly the same age you are."

"All man," Lance agreed. Nick felt the slight tremors in the mattress on either side of him as they got onto the bed. To his left, JC smelled of sandalwood, maybe he'd showered somewhere else. Nice. They could all get sweaty again. Soon. Not quite yet.

"I definitely appreciate the view," said JC. His hand traced the length of Nick's spine. "Love the dimples." Nick felt fingers dotting near the top of his ass. Did he have dimples there? Another hand, Lance's, curved over the right cheek of his ass. "Yeah," JC said, "that's good, too."

"I'm surprised you don't have more of a tan," said Lance. 

"Been touring," Nick pointed out.

"And a cruise," said Lance. "You must have seen the sunshine on the cruise."

"Mmmm." This was nice. This was so nice. Lying prone between them with his head pillowed on his forearms, Nick basked as they stroked him lovingly, hands gliding all the way from shoulders to thighs, and paying particular attention to his ass. He felt like purring. He felt like he might be interested in some more action quite soon, but there was no hurry.

*

"So, Nick," Lance said after a while. "How do you feel about rimming?"

"Uh," Nick said, startled.

"Oh, you are going to love this," JC said. 

Lance grinned to himself. He had long since discovered and remedied some interesting gaps in JC's knowledge. It was fun. And really, there was no-one quite so keen as a recent convert. He urged Nick onto all fours, and JC wriggled himself underneath Nick, spread his knees on either side of Nick's body and pulled him in for some leisurely kisses while Lance settled in to work at Nick's delightful ass.

At the first touch of Lance's tongue, Nick gave an astonished squeak into JC's ready mouth. Soon Nick was writhing, moaning, trying to spread his knees further and rocking forward and back as Lance's tongue licked and pressed. Occasionally JC broke their kiss to murmur encouragement. JC so loved to verbalize during sex; Nick, though, didn't seem to have any words left, only frantic noises.

Lance's finger, saliva-slick, slid a little way inside, then further; he kept his tongue working at the tender opening as he found Nick's prostate and Nick's cries became more vehement still. It felt so good, Nick's body quivering under his touch, pushing back at him, eager for more.

At last, though, he drew back. "Nick," he said, and JC broke off the kiss and petted Nick's hair. "Are you ready for my cock inside you now, Nick?"

"Oh, yes, yes, fuck, please," and JC was kissing him again, and telling him how good it was going to feel, how much he'd love it, and kissing him more. Lance rolled on the condom and slicked himself generously. He looked up and caught JC's gaze, avid and greedy, and grinned back. Then he positioned his cock carefully and pushed slowly inside. JC was murmuring to Nick again, telling him to breathe, telling him to relax, telling him to enjoy how Lance was filling him, how amazing it would feel when Lance was deep inside, fucking him, how good it would feel. 

It felt so good. Lance kept it slow, as there was no way Nick did this very often. Nick was clutching at JC, and JC's hands moved down, between them. Lance couldn't be certain, but from the cries that broke out of Nick he was pretty sure JC was holding both their cocks, frotting them together as Lance fucked into Nick. Nick was begging, now, and wasn't that sweet. He moved faster, and faster, until he and JC pushed Nick over the edge and followed him down.

*

In the darkness, with only quiet breathing to disturb him, Nick couldn't sleep. It was strange, because he was exhausted in the best possible way, and he ought to be as soundly asleep as JC, spreadeagled across the centre of the bed, and Lance, curled up on the far side. It was peaceful, it was perfect, but somehow he was wide awake.

He wasn't going to be able to sleep, Nick knew, so he slid out from under JC's arm and groped his way into the bathroom. There were a couple of robes on the back of the door so he pulled one on and padded quietly out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. He could use a drink of water.

The view through the kitchen window was starting to come alive as dawn crept over the horizon. The night sky was fading and there were streaks of pink. Nick stared at it. He didn't see the sunrise very often, and it was hypnotic, the colour seeping into the sky and over the quiet city while nobody else was there to see it. 

They were amazing. 

He'd had threesomes before, a couple of times, but that was with girls, two girls both working their hardest to get him off, and they had made out with each other but only because he asked them, only for him to watch them. He'd known perfectly well that they'd only teamed up to improve the odds of getting into his bed. And he hadn't even cared if they got off or not. 

And this, this was so different. JC and Lance, they'd welcomed him in, he wasn't there just to get JC off, or get Lance off, he'd been an equal participant. He hadn't expected that. They'd all worked together for each other's pleasure. It was—he didn't know what it was.

JC and Lance, he thought, JC and Lance. He'd have expected one of them, or maybe both, to be jealous. To want not to share the attention. But they seemed, he couldn't define it, they seemed comfortable with getting sexed up by someone else, and comfortable seeing it—well, not so much comfortable as really, really excited, in JC's case, Nick thought, and grinned to himself. 

Would he ever have a relationship like that? Where he and his partner were so sure of each other that they could share? He never had felt that way. It had never occurred to him before, not until Lance and JC had shown him it was possible.

Nick had a feeling these two had made it a lot harder for him to settle for anything less. He supposed they'd done him a favor.

He watched the sun until it was clear of the horizon, then gave a mighty yawn, and took himself back upstairs to bed. 

*

When JC awoke, he found his left arm was firmly clamped around Nick's arm, as though it were a beloved teddybear, and his right hand was resting on Lance's shoulder. He shuffled about a bit, hoping someone would wake up. He had plans. Nick hadn't fucked him yet, and JC was not going to let Nick out of the house without that happening. 

JC would ride him, he decided. Nick would enjoy that. They'd never done it that way before—really, the two of them had been quite unadventurous. Maybe being with another man had seemed like enough excitement back then, and he supposed they hadn't hooked up often enough over the years for the basics to get boring, but really. JC hoped Nick had noticed how much his blowjob technique had improved.

Hmm. He would face away from Nick, JC decided. That way Lance could blow him at the same time. That would be—or, wait, maybe the other way around so Nick could blow Lance while—hmm. He considered for a while, and reluctantly concluded that it was probably going to be too awkward. So, he would ride Nick and face away, and Nick could hold onto his hips and—ooh, yes, he'd like this part—watch his cock as it penetrated JC, and Lance could play with JC's cock and suck on it, and yes. Yes.

That settled, his mind wandered to other possibilities. Could they all blow each other, like sixty-nine but in a triangle? JC tried to envision the arrangement, and much to his own annoyance could not figure out if the angles would work. He had a feeling it was like a human Escher drawing which couldn't be done in real life, unless maybe it could be done if they were in space, and weightless? Or was it only possible with four? Now that was an experiment for the international space station. Had the scientists up there ever tried it? Maybe Lance would know.

If Lance would _wake up_ , he could ask. JC sighed, as loudly as he could manage.

Lance's hand crept towards JC's groin. "Do I even want to know what you're thinking about right now?" he murmured in his unfairly deep morning voice.

"Sex in space," JC whispered.

"Of course you are," said Lance.

"I was just—do the people on the space station, uh. Never mind." Perhaps another time.

"Hush. You'll wake Nick."

But I want him to wake up, JC thought. He had plans.

"If you promise to be quiet," Lance said into his ear, "I'll jerk you off right here. But I don't think we should wake Nick. We're going to need him at full strength, and when I woke up in the night he wasn't in the bed, so I think maybe he needs to sleep." Lance had a way of saying the most mundane things in a tone that went straight to JC's cock—not that he wasn't hard already, but Lance just—it was his sex register, like a tiger purring. How was JC supposed to resist that?

"I'll be quiet," JC promised.

It wasn't easy. Lance's hand was so very good at this, perfect heat, perfect grip, just a little slower than JC would have done for himself, then faster, keeping him on edge. Thumb stroking over his cock's leaking slit, spreading the fluid. Pressure around his shaft, and a twist that made him gasp—and Lance stilled. "Sshh." 

"Please?"

"Hush." 

JC shoved his own fist into his mouth. Oh, fuck. Lance. 

Then Lance took his hand away, and JC whined because that wasn't fair, that wasn't the deal at all, and what was Lance looking for, what was he doing over there, why wasn't he—oh. That cold, slick pressure at his ass was the glass dildo, the really pretty one with the colored swirls and the perfect curve that pressed just the right way on his prostate. The cold glass, and Lance's hot hand, and JC didn't know how to be quiet, how could he keep quiet?

"Breathe, 'C," came Lance's voice against his ear. "Relax. I'll get you there."

He spread his legs wide and gave himself up to the sensations, and Lance kept him pushing him, hot and cold, ratcheting every sensation higher and higher, pressing him, pulling him until he couldn't wait any longer, until with a muffled scream his whole body arched off the bed and he came.

*

There really was nothing better in the world than making JC come, Lance thought. He was the bendiest and most beautiful boyfriend ever. He rested on his elbow and bent over to lick the spatters of silky liquid off JC's chest, and feel the frantic heartbeat under his tongue, then eased the glass dildo clear—JC trembled with aftershocks—and petted him until he was calm again, pliant as a satisfied cat.

Amazingly, Nick did appear to be asleep, still, even though JC had been nowhere near as quiet as he'd tried to be. Lance smiled to himself. He didn't think Nick would have objected to being woken up, not with the incredible hotness of orgasmic JC right next to him in the bed, although if he had woken up, things might have gone a little differently. "I guess you're hungry now?" he murmured.

"Mmm. Can't move yet. Don't wanna."

"You want to be good and ready when Nick wakes up, don't you. I bet you've been thinking what we can do with him next."

"If you're trying to get me hard again," JC whispered back, "it's not going to work."

Lance grinned. Somehow, he doubted there'd be a problem. He was hard himself right now, but that could wait. "Let's get cleaned up. I'll go start the coffee."  


Downstairs in the kitchen, JC entered with that adorable sheepish grin, even though Lance had no idea what he might have to be sheepish about. Possibly whatever perverted notions of sex in space he'd been contemplating. He decided not to ask, confident that the subject would crop up at a completely random moment.

He had checked through the cupboards and rejected all the breakfast foods that required actual effort to create or consume. He offered JC a plate of cherry pop tarts and sliced fruit. Why there were even pop tarts in JC's house, he did not know, unless 'C had bought them for Nick. JC looked at the plate interestedly and began to eat, breaking off pieces of pop tart and alternating them with slices of peach, orange segments and banana. Lance poured coffee and juice and sat with his own plate, and they looked out at the bright morning in silent contentment.

Lance swallowed the last of his coffee. "So, you ready for another round with Nick?"

JC smiled his crinkly smile. "You know, I've been thinking. About Nick, I mean."

Lance's stomach clenched. Was this going to be the big question he didn't think they could answer yet? He knew JC still loved Nick, and he was surprisingly fine with that. JC was JC, and he probably still had little pockets of love in his heart for people who'd treated him way worse than Nick ever did. But it wasn't that simple. And yet, Lance wanted JC to be happy, he always wanted JC to be happy, and so—

"I wasn't sure how this," JC waved his arms, "experiment would go, but it's incredibly good. And you, you're the reason. Because if you hadn't, if you didn't, but you do, so it all works. I mean, the sex is, like, mindblowing, with three of us. It's always incredibly good, don't get me wrong, but there are all these new and amazing possibilities with three, right? And I wondered if maybe we should keep him, but it turns out I don't think that's the right call."

Lance's stomach unclenched—and yet, he was surprised at the lurch of disappointment he felt.

"I guess it's partly that we don't need anyone else, you and me. But, you know, I don't think Nick wants to be kept. I think he's not ready to be loved. I didn't see that, before."

"Not ready to be loved?"

"I think he doesn't get how loving someone can be… easy." JC shrugged. "You know what his parents are like."

Lance grimaced. Growing up with those two for an example would warp anybody's judgment, he supposed. 

"And it wouldn't be practical," JC continued, matter-of-factly. "I just hope—I mean, I think he will, but I guess the only way to be sure is ask him—I hope he'll come back again."

"I think he's smart enough to figure that one out," Lance said. He hoped so, too, hell, yes. And maybe, in the future, if he and Nick could get to something more than the cheerful friendliness that was making this whole deal so easy… "We'll just have to make sure he knows he'll be welcome."

"Yeah. We just have to ask, right? Hey, Nick, you wanna have sex with us again next time you're in town? Something like that?"

"Works for me," said Nick, breezing into the kitchen clad only in his boxers. He planted a hearty kiss on JC's lips, then moved over to Lance to do the same to him. "And yes, totally up for doing this again. Seriously, you think I'd say no?" He surveyed the table. "Is there more coffee? Ooh! Pop tarts! I love pop tarts."

"Sit down, I'll get you some breakfast," Lance said, grinning. Breakfast, and plans to do this again. It was a start.


End file.
